


First Appearances

by merryghoul



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Tosh decided she liked Suzie, despite her faults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Appearances

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for the [Fandom Snowflake Challenge](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/tag/snowflake+challenge) and [comment_fic.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/167252.html?thread=36378452#t36378452)

The first time Tosh met Suzie, she came across as aloof to Tosh. She said a quick "hello" and went back to fixing a Heckler & Koch G36 at her work station.

Suzie was very mysterious, like Jack Harkness. Both had triggers about their families that would cause them to stop talking for moments at a time. Jack would stop talking if anyone mentioned the word "brother." Suzie would stop if anyone mentioned the word "father." The silences were uncomfortable.

When Torchwood went out into the field to retcon people that saw alien phenomena, Suzie would greet her retconned clients with kindness, even cheerfully saying "We're Torchwood." But sometimes, in the corner of Tosh's eye, she'd see Suzie steal something from their clients, like a few pounds or a cheque.

Tosh was convinced she'd never like Suzie after her petty theft attempts.

One day one of the wires of the mainframe burned out. The cords were last changed in 1995 by a team member that was killed prior to Jack's current team being in the Hub. Suzie was the only person who knew how to replace the cords to the mainframe without injuring herself. Therefore, Suzie had to fix the mainframe by default.

Suzie turned off the mainframe. She replaced the faulty cord and all the cords in the mainframe. When the mainframe was powered back on, Suzie stood behind Tosh as the monitors lit up one by one.

"I know I may not seem to be the friendliest person in the world," Suzie said, "but I couldn't dream of understanding a machine like this. And I'm a weapons engineer. I'm supposed to _embrace_ computers like this, but I would know the difference between this and the Internet. I wish I could be as bright as you, Tosh."

Suzie picked up her tools and went back to her station to work on yet another alien weapon until the latest alien threat in Cardiff popped up. That was the moment Tosh decided that maybe Suzie wasn't _that_ bad of a person after all.


End file.
